Una hermosa noche juntos
by Haneko
Summary: [Lemon!]Una noche de tristeza, que se podría convertir en lo menos esperado por estas dos personas, dando a conocer pensamientos y emociones que siempre carcomían sus mentes.InuxKag!


**Una hermosa noche juntos**

¿Hay cosa más bella que el amor? No, el amor es lo más hermoso que hay, simplemente estar enamorados es saber vivir la vida… claro, si es que la persona de quien estás enamorado también te ama. No es lo que yo estoy experimentando ahora.

Con solo 15 años ya se lo que es el amor y besar, en realidad besar no, el beso que le di a él fue para salir de una urgencia; de todas maneras, aunque él esté enamorado de otra yo lo sigo amando, es lo más importante para mi –Sin descartar a mi familia- susurré, la verdad es que no es lo mismo que las personas que quieres, te quieran a que la persona que amas no te ame.

Yo soy uno de esos casos que sufren de amor. Creía que todo era como en los cuentos de hadas: La princesa se enamora del príncipe, él también se enamora de ella, se dan un hermoso beso y todos viven felices por siempre, pero yo no, sabiendo que en su corazón hay otra mujer, y prácticamente esa mujer soy yo, porque es mi pasado… yo soy su futuro, entonces¿Por qué no me corresponde los sentimientos? No lo sé.

En estos momentos quisiera correr a sus brazos, darle un hermoso beso y decirle cuanto lo amo, que quiero estar con él para siempre… -Idiota- me dije a mi misma. Sabía que eso no sería posible, Inuyasha se quedaría con Kikyo, tal y como se lo prometió. Yo tendría que regresar a mi época y destruir la perla para que el portal entre los dos mundos se cerrara y no haya más peligros

Pero… no quiero irme de aquí, tengo amigos a los que quiero mucho: Sango es como mi hermana, el monje Miroku es como un ¿Cuñado? Si, como un cuñado. Shippo es como un hermanito pequeño, más pequeño que el verdadero hermano que tengo, Kirara es como una gran compañera/mascota y la anciana Kaede es como una abuela, la que ya no esta conmigo en mi mundo. Ellos son mi familia…

Inuyasha… él es como… como el amor secreto que tengo, a quien voy a amar por siempre, que siempre va a estar en mi corazón –Tengo miedo de que él me deje- me aferré a mis rodillas ocultando mi cara, de pronto siento algo en mi espalda… muy cálido y con un aroma que conozco mucho¿Esteré alucinando? Valla imaginación que tengo, pero de todas formas volteo, quitando mi cara de mis brazos, lo veo a él, a Inuyasha, está agachado a mi lado, y aunque sea de noche, es luna llena y eso me sirve para que me alumbre su rostro y ver una cara de preocupación, pero no se piensa quedar con la duda, ya que me pregunta que me sucede –Kagome¿Estas bien¿Por qué estas en el bosque sola a estas horas¿Por qué lloras-

Lo miro por unos segundos más, no quiero contestar, solo quiero que se valla antes de que yo le pregunte como estuvo su encuentro con Kikyo, no quiero quedar como una tonta… como tantas veces lo hice. Yo sigo sollozando y vuelvo a esconder mi rostro entre mis brazos, acomodándolos de nuevo en mis rodillas –Quiero estar sola- es lo único que salió de mis labios en ese entonces, notando que él hace un sonido con sus labios, como si estuviera asombrado de algo… quizás no esperó que yo le diga eso, es que mi voz salió fría y lastimada. Él se dio cuenta de esto y no se quedó callado.

-Kagome, se que algo te sucede, dime que es, siempre es bueno tener a alguien con quien desahogarse y en este momento me estoy ofreciendo… te estoy ofreciendo mi hombro para que llores y mis oídos para escucharte- que dulce le salió la voz en ese momento. Me convenció, pero quería que él diera el primer paso, que él me abrazara o algo.

-…- no dije nada esperando algún movimiento de su parte¿Es que pensaba quedarse ahí sin hacer nada¿Por qué su maldito orgullo tiene que existir? Yo sigo sollozando sin parar, mi llanto es incontrolable. Lo único que me sale ahora es ponerme de pie lentamente, él hace lo mismo, me quito su haori de mi espalda y se lo entrego; Sin decir nada salgo corriendo de ahí, no se a donde voy, no tengo idea a donde quiero ir, solo quiero saber si él se preocupa por mí o lo hace solo por compromiso

¡Kagome- me grita él, se pone su haori y sale corriendo detrás de mí. Por ser mitad demonio corre más rápido que yo y me alcanza en dos segundos tomándome del brazo y haciéndome frenar –Kagome- yo intento soltarme haciendo mucha fuera, pero no consigo que me suelte ¡Tranquilízate- me toma de ambos brazos haciendo que quede frente a él, pero yo miro para abajo. Ambos ya estamos calmados y me vuelve a preguntar ¿Qué te sucede-

-…Nada, solo quiero estar sola, ya te lo dije- Inuyasha me mira como obligándome a que le cuente, pero luego ablanda su mirada por una suplicante –Simplemente estuve "escribiendo" el final de la historia- le respondo intentando ser lo más clara posible, aunque ese no era un ejemplo de ser clara con lo que quería decir

-Y según tú¿Qué final escribiste para esta historia- la curiosidad mató al gato, pero creo que en este momento va a matar al perro, no quiero hablar, pero a la vez si, quiero desahogarme con él, contarle mis miedos y es lo que voy a hacer. Me suelta del agarre que tenía en mis brazos y comienzo a hablar

-Cuando terminemos de juntar los fragmentos y Naraku ya esté muerto, yo tendré que irme a mi época y destruir la perla, tú te quedarás con Kikyo y como yo ya no estaré no seré más un estorbo y podrán volver a hacer sus vidas de antes aquí, en el mundo de los vivos, sin necesidad de ir al de los muertos- solté todas las palabras en menos de 30 segundos, queriendo saber que pensaba al respecto, lo miro a los ojos y puedo notar que el no planea quitar su vista de mí.

No se porque pero siento que me está mirando con lástima –Kagome- me susurra en un tono que yo pueda escuchar –Yo no me había puesto a pensar en como terminaría todo, y ahora que me lo dices, no quiero que sea así, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Yo te ayudaré a cuidar de la perla, te protegeré a ti siempre, pero no quiero que esto termine en un final triste-

-No es triste, tú siempre quisiste estar con ella y si lo cumples serás feliz- ciento que voy a llorar de nuevo… es lo que comienzo a hacer, lloro de nuevo mirando hacia abajo

-Si tú no estas aquí no es un final feliz- lo miro sorprendida sin dejar de llorar –aprendí a quererte y a extrañarte cuando no estas, si te vas un día te extraño, si te vas para toda la vida me muero… mira, hay palabras que quiero decirte y no puedo por mi orgullo, pero que sé que algún día las diré y te prometo que son buenas palabras, pero ahora quiero que te quedes conmigo, por favor- su voz sonó sincera, pero lo que no esperaba es que él suplicara para que yo me quede aquí

-Inuyasha- alcanzo a decir antes de que mi llanto de felicidad corte todas mis palabras, acumulándolas para luego decirlas todas juntas. Me toma de la mejilla y pasa un dedo por una de mis lágrimas, se lame el dedo y luego siento que sus labios están quitando todas las lágrimas muy delicadamente para luego bajar hasta mis labios y saborearlos. Pone sus manos en mi cintura. Sus labios aprisionan los míos haciéndome sentir unas cosquillas por dentro, con ganas de sentir más, y como si mis pensamientos fueran leídos por él, toca su lengua con mi labio inferior, yo abro levemente la boca para que aquella sensación tibia recorra mi boca sin miedo.

Yo pongo mis manos en sus brazos, sujetándome para no caer, ya que yo estaba casi en puntitas por que él era más alto que yo. Ya más confiados comenzamos a mover las cabezas como en los besos de novelas. Este beso es como si ambos estuviéramos deseándolo hace años, y solo nos conocemos desde hace meses; ya lo decidí, al cortar el beso voy a ser directa con él. Pero eso por ahora no, siento que él está recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos y yo no me quedo atrás, meto mis manos por debajo del haori de él, también recorriendo su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas.

Creo que mejor cortamos el momento, necesito decirle lo que me guardé durante tanto tiempo –Inuyasha yo… te amo- lo dije y él me sonríe acariciando mi rostro volviendo a besarme de nuevo con la pasión desenfrenada de hace un momento. Él vuelve a poner sus manos en mi cintura, subiéndolas de a poco, haciéndome erizar la piel. Siento como llegó a mi sostén y como me lo intenta quitar, yo no me opongo, simplemente me alejo un poco de él y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos me comienzo a quitar mi blusa de colegiala

Lo vuelvo a besar y a desabotonar la parte del haori rojo, luego la blanca y así comenzar a acariciar en círculos su pecho lleno de músculos haciéndolo más varonil. De repente comienza a molestarme su ropa, le quito todo lo que cubre su pecho, parece que a él también le molesta mi sostén, me lo quita comenzando a bajar sus labios por mi cuello, me aprisiona contra un árbol, y mientras yo siento su lengua bajar por mi cuello, enredo una de mis piernas en su cintura, el sujeta mi pierna para que no valla a bajarla, pero esa mano se estaba volviendo más atrevida, cosa que a mi me gustaba mucho, comenzó a subir la mano hasta llegar debajo de mi falda y acariciándome lujuriosamente.

Sin saber como, yo ya estaba recostada contra el frío pasto mientras Inuyasha seguía besando y acariciando todo mi cuerpo, me quitó la falda y las pantaletas, siguió bajando sus manos, sin dejar de besar mis pechos, llegó hasta mis pies, quitándome los zapatos y las calcetas, yo acaricio su espalda, así llegando hasta el pantalón, intento quitárselo, pero como él estaba sobre mí no podía sacárselos.

Parece que no le importa por que sigue besando mi cuerpo, redondea mi ombligo con su lengua y con sus manos hacen que mis pechos se pongan erectos y yo haga salir gemidos y pida más de todo lo que está haciendo. Sin importar nada, él sigue bajando su lengua de mi ombligo hasta mi entrepierna, jugando un poco con mi parte femenina haciendo que yo me retuerza y siga pidiendo más –Inuyasha… ahhh… Mhmm…- lamo yo misma mis propios labios mientras empujo la cabeza de Inuyasha para que su lengua entre más profundo, lo hace con más pasión y más rápido, como si fuera un perrito tomando agua.

Vuelve a subir lentamente dejando un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a mi boca, me vuelve a besar y yo vuelvo a intentar quitarle los pantalones para así quedar iguales. Ahora Inuyasha nota mis intenciones y me ayuda, se levanta un poco y se los quita, así quedando como yo, juntando nuestros cuerpos de nuevo y seguimos besándonos.

Inuyasha para de besarme y mirándome me pregunta ¿Ya estás lista- estoy consiente de lo que hago, sé que apenas tengo 15 años y que después de esto puedo quedar embarazada, pero ya no importa, solo quiero ser su mujer, quiero disfrutar esta noche, sentirme amada, como siempre lo deseé.

-Si- le respondo mientras me acomodo un poco para esperar la penetración, no estaba nerviosa, no tenía miedo, sabía que él lo haría con el mayor cuidado posible y también sabía que esto dolería, no importaba cuanto me preparara, esto iba a doler y mucho.

Siento que su miembro está entrando en mí, pero es detenido por una barrera, la barrera de mi virginidad; cuando comienza a romperla siento un dolor muy fuerte, así agarrándome más fuerte de mi amado. Un poco más y dejaré de ser virgen completamente – ¡ahhh! Inu…yasha… eso… duele- le digo mientras frunzo mis ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran

¿Quieres… que… pare- me preguntas entrecortadamente por lo excitado que estabas, yo solo niego con la cabeza y te empujo un poco para que sigas penetrándome… por fin, mi virginidad ya no existe más, ahora podemos disfrutar de nuevo del momento. Comienzas a moverte cada vez más rápido, gritando mi nombre y yo el tuyo, moviéndome junto a ti para que vallas más rápido y profundo, queriendo sentir todo lo que se siente al sentirse amada. Mis manos se movieron a los glúteos de él para ayudarlo a moverse y que no se detuvieras por nada.

ÉL tenía sus manos en el césped, a mis costados, para tener mayor equilibrio y moverse libremente dentro de mi cuerpo. Siento que un líquido sale de él, yo sabía lo que era, me lo habían enseñado en la escuela, en una clase para prepararnos para el día en que nuestra primera vez llegara. Ese líquido era la clave para que yo quede embarazada, pero ya no importa, no me importa si quedo embarazada, siempre y cuando sea su hijo, y si todo termina como yo se lo dije, por lo menos tengo el mejor recuerdo que pueda tener para no olvidarlo. Y si llego a quedarme como dijo él, podremos criar a este bebe con todo el amor que se le pueda dar a un hijo.

Después de mucho tiempo caes con delicadeza sobre mí, sin sacar tu miembro de adentro mío. Tu sudor mezclándose con el mío, tú me das pequeños besos en el cuello, succionando en un sector y dejando una gran marca morada ahí, clave de que ahora soy tuya. Después de un par de minutos vuelves a incorporarte y te vuelves a mover dentro de mí, con mucha más fuerza que antes. Mi orgasmo había llegado, tú disfrutabas viéndome con mi primer orgasmo, disfrutabas que yo me tocara, te excitabas aún más. Cruzo mis piernas por tu cintura y tú me las acaricias, que bien se siente tener tus manos en mi cuerpo.

Ya habíamos llegado al clímax, estábamos exhaustos, nos recostamos tapándonos con tu haori pero aún no nos dormíamos, simplemente yo me había acomodado en su pecho y él me abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos –Te amo, Kagome- dijo lo que yo esperaba, lo que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo, me levanto un poco y lo beso, un beso suave pero lleno de amor

-Te amo- le respondo yo. Nos quedamos viendo las estrellas por un rato más, yo sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi cabello, eso hace que me de sueño y me duerma de a poco, para soñar con la noche que acabamos de tener, digo mi última frase antes de quedar dormida –Inuyasha, eres lo más importante para mí, te amo y no quiero que te alejes nunca- y así duermo tranquilamente en tus brazos para esperar el nuevo día… sintiendo tus caricias en mi piel… y olvidándome de preguntarte como te había ido con Kikyo esa noche, antes de que esto pasara… te amo…

**F-.-I-.-N**

Si no les gustó el lemon, perdón, es que no tengo nada de experiencia, y me fui guiando por las cosas que mis amigas me cuentan o por los otros fics que contienen lemon (si tienen alguno para recomendar no me enojo 0) Bueno, gracias por leer esto, te lo agradezco mucho

Dedicado a: **Inubuggymiau**, mi hermana mayor y mi sensei. A **Kitzya**, mi hermanita menor y un gran apoyo. A **Karina-chan**, una amiga muy especial que quiero mucho y a **Iris**, mi alma gemela con quien comparto el cerebro, XD

Ya dije tantas cosas de todas ellas que ya no se me ocurre decir nada más que "Las quiero mucho, gracias por estar siempre conmigo"

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot y es ONE-SHOT ¿Sip? Para hacer continuación tengo que pensarlo mucho y tengo que tener opiniones de todos ustedes, gracias…

**Denisse:** no te mande este fic para que lo corrijas o algo porque quería que fuera sorpresa para vos, espero que te haya gustado, besos, te quiero mucho hermana!

Se despide:

Röshïö Hänëkö Hïgüräshï

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-> … Pucca Naegino Yasha P

**22 de febrero**

**1:44 a.m.**

**Mi mails es: inuyasha (guion bajo) y (guion bajo) kagome108 (arroba hotmail punto com)**


End file.
